Hey You
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Since childhood, Haruhi has always known that she would be by Hinata's side for as long as she could. Since adulthood, she knew exactly why. \\Request fic-- Haruhi000777; HinataOC, yuri//
1. Hey You

Fiction and chapter titles inspired by Pink Floyd's 'Hey You'. Everything else inspired/requested by a Gaian who ordered this. Enjoy~

* * *

"Come on!" The sound of children laughing and birds chirping filled the summer air. A young girl, only seven years old, sat alone under a leafy tree and watched the other children run around and play. She brushed her short, deep brown hair from misty gray eyes and relaxed back into the shade. Part of her wanted to join the other kids, but she was known, by now, for being quiet and reclusive. It would feel awkward to just approach them randomly.

She wasn't the only one, she knew, that felt that way. There was that blonde boy who always played alone. Though, unlike her, the other children seemed nearly hateful towards him; she still wasn't sure why. Naruto, she recalled overhearing him being called-- talked about, rather-- and she had also thought (and just as quickly dismissed) going to talk to him. It really wasn't like her to start the conversation, though if someone had wanted to talk to her, she wouldn't mind. She had been labeled, though, and that was a hard thing to get rid of.

"Um...is anyone sitting here?"

The brunette turned her head upward to meet hesitant, milky-white eyes framed by midnight-blue bangs and a nervous smile. She blinked a few times before shaking her head lightly. "Nah, you can sit down."

"Thank you." The newcomer took a seat and, for a few, very long moments, the pair sat in silence.

"Why aren't you playing with the other kids?" the brunette finally asked, muted eyes flickering towards the girl, who looked about her age.

"I'm not really interested in what they're doing," she replied softly. Turning slightly to face the other, she extended a hand. "I'm Hinata."

"Eh?" Another blink. "You're one of the Hyuuga kids, aren't you?" She might be an outcast and rather young, but even she knew of the famous clans.

"I am," Hinata replied, her voice softening even further upon being recognized. A slight blush colored her cheeks as her hand slowly made its way back to her side.

Grinning, the brunette quickly caught the retreating hand and shook it. "Miyaki Haruhi," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

Slightly startled, but pleased with the response, Hinata lightly squeezed the hand in her own. "It's nice to meet you, too, Miyaki-chan."

Haruhi thought to dismiss the friendly honorific before it stuck, but realized that Hinata was probably raised on proper addressing and formalities. Instead, she nodded and released the other girl's hand. Her attention still drawn on the heiress, Haruhi heard the 'watch out!' too late. Stars danced in front of her eyes as a heavy ball collided with the side of her head. Dazed, she vaguely recognized her new friend's worried voice as it called out to her.

"Is she alright?" A group of boys ran up to the pair, the speaker with a small, white dog at his heels.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata murmured, frowning in concern as Haruhi shook her head slowly. "You should have watched the ball better."

"Oi, you okay?" Kiba kneeled down in front of Haruhi and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine," the brunette said quickly, shrugging the hand off-- physical contact had never really been a big thing with her, especially with strangers that had just kicked a ball into the side of her head. "I should have been paying attention."

"You're lucky she's okay," another member of the group spoke up. With half-lidded eyes and hands shoved in his pockets, Shikamaru sighed and turned from the injured girl. "I told you we should have moved further away."

Kiba gave a nervous laugh and stood, collecting his ball. He gave a short wave to the girls and followed the others back. "Sorry, again!" he called out. "Come on, Akamaru!"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hinata asked, her brow furrowed slightly in concern.

Not used to having so much attention paid to her, Haruhi flushed slightly and tapped her fingers against her head to prove that she really was okay. "See? Doesn't even hurt."

Slightly amazed-- because that really did look like it hurt-- Hinata nodded and fell back into silence. This girl seemed too tough for her age, and she wondered if the two of them could really get along well.

* * *

"Hinata, class is over, let's go." Haruhi was leaning against the doorframe, half her body already poised to dart from the school. She waited, as patiently as possible, for her friend to pack her things and join her.

"Go on without me," Hinata said, smiling over her shoulder. "I can walk home by myself."

"No way." To emphasize her point, the brunette retreated back into the classroom and crossed her arms, stubbornly. "I'll wait."

Feeling burdensome, but happy that she wasn't left behind, Hinata dutifully packed up the rest of her things and rushed to Haruhi's side. Nodding a confirmation that she was ready, she followed the taller girl from the school building.

"Ah, finally!" the gray-eyed girl said loudly, stretching her arms up toward the sky. "I thought school would never be over!"

"I thought today's class was kind of interesting," Hinata offered, her tone never changing from that almost-whisper she spoke in. It was endearing, though-- a relief from the rest of the loud, obnoxious classmates she had.

Haruhi grinned and shrugged, folding her arms behind her head. "Well, we still have one more day of class before the weekend. So save some of that excitement for tomorrow." Hinata laughed-- more of a light giggle, really-- and caused the other girl's smile to widen just a bit more. It had been five years since they first met that day under the tree, and she had yet to tire of entertaining the Hyuuga girl. She doubted she ever would, really-- Hinata was simply too nice.

Over the years, Haruhi had fallen into a routine. She woke promptly at six and went through the motions of a semi-developed training regimen until class started. She would meet Hinata at her house before school and the two would walk together, either in silence or light conversation that was always prompted by one of Haruhi's random thoughts or observations. Then class drug on and on, usually lengthened tremendously by either Sakura or Ino's completely infatuation with Sasuke (who Haruhi swore was gay-- a comment that had, one day, turned nearly every girl in the class room against her) or Naruto's idiotic and loud ramblings.

Then, after class was _finally _out, came probably Haruhi's favorite part of the day. She would walk Hinata home, a tradition that had been quickly formed when school started, and the two would talk once again. Unlike in the morning, though, when the impending doom of class and the last remnants of sleep clouded their thoughts, the afternoon was filled with much livelier conversations. It usually consisted of Haruhi poking fun at one of their classmates and Hinata agreeing in that light laughter of hers. It never got old and Haruhi doubted it ever would.

The only thing Haruhi disliked was the strict schedule Hinata's parents placed on their daughter. It left Hinata no time after school to hang out with her friends other than on the walk home. It was made up for, in part, on the weekends, but it still felt as if Haruhi was missing out on a lot of her best friend's life.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for walking me home, Haruhi-chan."

It had been a stretch just to assure the timid girl that calling her closest friend by her given name was alright. It was better than nothing, though, Haruhi supposed, and so she never pressed for anything more informal. This _was _Hinata, after all. The brunette nodded and waved a hand as she continued on her way. "Have a good night, Hinata!"

Watching secretly until the spunky girl disappeared from sight, Hinata let her soft smile widen just slightly before she disappeared inside her home. It was nice, she thought, to have a friend like that.

* * *

The next day of class brought more frustration than Haruhi really knew how to deal with. It was no secret, at least to her observant eyes, that Hinata was fond of a certain blonde. A certain loud blonde. A certain loud, ignorant, clearly-wanting-to-be-punched blonde. That was the one thing Sakura was good for: Naruto abuse. Even the pink-haired girl couldn't tame the idiot within Naruto, though, and Haruhi just wanted to knock some sense into him.

How hard was it to tell that Hinata admired the fool, for whatever reason? Haruhi didn't really want to question Hinata's judgment, though it seemed to be lacking in this case, and so she silently supported her friend's crush. Naturally, being the heiress' best friend, Haruhi heard all about how inspiring Naruto was and how funny Naruto was and how all-over _incredible_ Naruto was. It, frankly, made her sick. She wasn't jealous-- oh, no, of course not-- she just thought Hinata deserved better. Someone smarter, someone less annoying, someone...not Naruto. That was all.

It was all of these factors that led to the brunette wanting to rip her hair out that afternoon. It was the weekend, so Hinata was given a bit of free time after school, and the pair found a shady tree to sit under near where the other kids were playing.

"If you're so into him, just go tell him how you feel." It seemed simple logic to her, but Hinata quickly shook her head.

"I could never," she murmured, her eyes casting to the ground. "Naruto-kun would..."

"If Naruto knew what was good for him, he'd be begging you to never leave him." Haruhi grinned, expecting the blush that formed across her shy friend's face. "He's an idiot, though, so he'd probably do something stupid."

"He likes Sakura-chan," Hinata reminded her friend. "He wouldn't bother with me."

"Then he's not worth your time." No longer smiling, Haruhi's brow was furrowed and her lips turned down in a frown. "Don't waste your energy on an idiot like that, Hinata, there are better guys out there."

"Like who?"

That question wasn't as easily answered, especially since Hinata was so smitten. Haruhi sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. "I don't know." Someone. _Anyone_.

"Oh!" In a sudden rush, Hinata stood. "I'll be late if I don't leave now."

"It's okay," Haruhi said, moving to stand as well, "I'll walk you ho-"

"I have to go," the bluenette said, bowing in apology. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Just barely standing up before her friend ran off, Haruhi watched in confusion as she was all but ditched. "What's up with that?" she muttered to herself. Sighing again, she leaned against the tree and peered up through the branches at the clouds slowly passing overhead.

"It works better if you lay down," a voice called out to her. She looked to see Shikamaru and Chouji lounging in a bed of grass not too far away. "Also, if you're not under a tree."

"What exactly works better?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow as she walked over to the pair.

"Cloud watching," Shikamaru told her, his eyes flickering quickly from the fluffy white objects to the girl hovering over him. "Isn't that what you were doing?"

"Not as a hobby," she remarked, finding it strange but fitting that a guy like Shikamaru would take up such an activity.

"You should try it," Chouji finally spoke, lowering the bag of chips he had clutched in his hand. "It's relaxing, though I think Shikamaru does it too much."

"Lay down," the thinner male offered, motioning next to him.

After hesitating for a moment, Haruhi shrugged and sunk to the ground next to the boy. Her head rested lightly against folded arms and her stormy gray eyes melted with contrastingly bright skies. She wondered how the two boys didn't fall asleep in the warm sun with nothing to do but watch the clouds pass them by. Because it really was very relaxing. Very...very relaxing...

"She asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Novice."

* * *

This chapter really didn't want to end. I guess that's a good sign, though. I think this will likely be four chapters, so onward we go~


	2. Don't Help them to Bury the Light

After a while of watching the clouds and dozing off, Haruhi returned home as the sun began to set. She went through the motions of preparing and eating dinner-- alone, as her parents had passed away quite some time ago-- and then went off to bed rather early. Morning came soon enough, though, and Haruhi spent no time laying around.

Unwilling to grant herself even a day's break, she awoke at six like usual and kept to her training schedule, which was significantly longer due to the lack of interruption in the form of school. After almost four hours, the brunette finished up and plopped down at her kitchen table with a glass of water and a heavy sigh. She wiped a few beads of sweat slipping down her forehead and downed the liquid easily. Her eyes moved to the kitchen window and the warm day outside, deciding that it was plenty nice enough for a walk. It was no longer too early to consider visiting Hinata, but there was another place Haruhi wished to be.

* * *

"Haruhi!" The greeting came in a loud, brash voice that reminded the girl too much of the idiotic classmate she couldn't stand. Actually, the woman before her had a lot of similarities with Naruto, but was somehow much easier to stand.

She grinned and waved a hand, entering the house. "Anko-san," she acknowledged. "How are you?"

The sandy-haired shinobi tilted her head in Haruhi's direction, glancing away from the stove she was working at. "I'm fine. What brings you around here?"

Usually, Haruhi never approached anyone for conversation, but there were a few exceptions. Anko was one of them and perhaps the most important one. Despite her personality traits bringing a hyper blonde to mind, Anko was the one person Haruhi didn't mind talking personally with. Other than Hinata, of course, but that was to be expected. That was, she supposed, what had led her to the woman's doorstep that morning. "Nothing important."

"Is it Naruto-kun again?" When Haruhi didn't say anything more, the young woman smiled and immediately set about preparing a cup of tea while she spoke. "Let me guess, you still don't think he's deserving of Hinata's attention?"

"Of course he isn't!" Haruhi responded, a bit more forcefully than she had intended. Sighing, she settled back into her seat and crossed her arms. "He's an idiot. Hinata's way too nice to be following around a jerk like that."

Anko nodded in agreement, watching the water heat up into a slow boil. "But, if that's what Hinata wants, can you really deter her?"

Haruhi made a disgruntle sound in the back of her throat and shifted awkwardly. "No," she finally muttered, obviously not pleased with the logic.

The older female smiled and placed the steaming liquid in front of the brunette. "Hinata is a sweet girl and I understand that you're protective of her, but you'll have to let her go some day. Don't become too overbearing."

"Some people need protecting _from_," Haruhi said, frowning. "Besides, Hinata and I will always be best friends, so who says I have to let her go?" And, really, what did Anko even mean by that? It's not like Haruhi had the Hyuuga girl captured like an animal, or something.

"Why do you want to protect her so much?"

Haruhi hesitated, gray eyes flickering from the cup of tea to the woman at her side and back again. "What kind of question is that?" A light blush stained her cheeks as she scoffed. "Hinata is the best person I've ever met and she's my best friend. Isn't that reason enough?"

"Of course it is," Anko agreed, "but are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Eh?" The messy-haired girl snapped her head upward to lock eyes with the older one. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," the wiser one teased. "I only meant that perhaps you have other motives than just friendship for keeping Hinata away from Naruto."

"Other motives?" Haruhi repeated, a bit suspicious. Did Anko know something she didn't? "Like what?"

Children were so naive and Anko personally found it as endearing as she found it amusing. "Are you sure you aren't jealous of Naruto, always having Hinata's attention and thoughts on him?"

"That's...that's absurd."

"Is it?"

"Of course! You're talking like you think I like Hinata or something."

"Don't you?"

"Only as a friend!"

"Are you sure?"

"..." Haruhi didn't respond immediately, her own self-doubt creeping up her spine. Her hands had moved to firmly wrap around the tea cup, but she continued to only stare into the reflective liquid, her own, uncertain eyes staring back at her. Was Anko serious? Was she really implying that Haruhi was _in love _with Hinata? That was ridiculous! It was...it was...Haruhi didn't have the words. "Of course I'm sure." Though, the plain disbelief in her own tone made her cringe.

"Why are you so stubbornly against admitting it?" Anko wondered. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"I...I have to go," Haruhi said quickly, pushing her chair away from the table and quickly running out the door.

How could she have fallen so hard without noticing it? What was wrong with her? This was complicated by so many things and even more so since she doubted Hinata felt any trace of similar feelings. She was completely absorbed by Naruto and, when it came to love, saw nothing else but him. What was Haruhi supposed to do, change that? Yeah, right. She couldn't even begin to list the number of ways this was wrong. _How the hell did this happen?_

She didn't know what else to do, so she ran. She ran fast and hard and ignored everyone giving her odd or concerned looks. They didn't know, they _couldn't_ know. They would judge her and ridicule her and make her life hell. It wasn't acceptable and it would ruin her friendship with Hinata if it ever got out. Stupid. Stupidstupidstupid!

Haruhi was so focused in on herself that she didn't see the boy walking idly from the ramen shop in front of her. Though, how anyone could miss Naruto's offensively-bright appearance was beyond comprehension. Regardless, she slammed straight into the boy and toppled to the ground on top of him.  
"Ow...damn! Watch where you're going!" Haruhi's eyes narrowed only further when she saw who had gotten in her way.

"Me?!" Naruto demanded, sitting up and pointing an accusing finger in her direction. "You ran right into me!" He paused once he fully got a good look at the girl and lowered his hand. She was nearly trembling and her eyes were unlike themselves-- she looked like she was about to cry. "Hey, are you alright? Haruhi-chan?"

"Shut up!" the female snapped, quickly pushing herself to her feet. Without another word, she darted off once again, anger now mixing with her confusion and frustration.

"Hey...wait up!" Naruto called, standing as well and chasing after her. Whatever was wrong with her, it seemed serious because Haruhi typically didn't cry at all. Having only Hinata as a close friend, that he knew of, he immediately assumed that the Hyuuga girl was somehow involved.

He chased the girl for a good while until she finally ducked into the forest and, moments later, collapsed on the ground. Her entire disposition spoke of tension and grief and Naruto approached her slowly. For once, showing some consideration and observation.

The rustle of grass caught Haruhi's attention and she glanced over her shoulder to see that Naruto had followed her all this way. What was his problem? Idiot. "Go away," she muttered, unable to hold back all of the emotions she was feeling. "I said go away!"

"No way," the blonde replied, stubborn blue eyes meeting conflicted gray ones. "What's wrong with you? Does it have to do something with Hinata?"

Upon hearing the name, especially spoken by the person it was, Haruhi snapped. She stood once again and turned to face Naruto. "What's it to you? Hinata doesn't deserve you, so why don't you just leave her alone and stop playing with her?!" Of course, logically Haruhi knew that Naruto was doing no such thing. He was too simple and ignorant to mess with someone like that.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked a few times before pointing to himself, as if silently asking if she were really addressing him.

"Yes, you!" she shouted, unrestrained. "Who do you think you are, anyway? And how can you be so dense? Don't you realize that-!" Even through her rage, Haruhi stopped herself from going further. Hinata's life didn't deserve to be complicated by Naruto finding out that she had feelings for him.

"Realize what?" Completely lost, Naruto could only hope to listen through the shouts and accusations until Haruhi said something that made the slightest bit of sense.

"Just go away," the female muttered, crossing her arms and pointedly looking in the opposite direction.

"Are you sure Hinata's alright?" He really did not know when to quit.

Frustrated, Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "Stop concerning yourself with her!"

"Jeez, calm down." Naruto raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "You're acting really possessive. Like she's your girlfriend or something!"

"Wh-what?!" A blush immediate crossed Haruhi's face. "Shut up, Naruto!"

The blue-eyed boy blinked a couple times. "She's not, is she?" Not that he really cared, even if it was a little weird for two girls to like each other.

"Of course not." But her tone was such that even more suspicions were raised. "Don't be ridiculous, Naruto."

"Ohhhh, I get it." The blonde squinted for a moment before nodding. "You like Hinata-chan."

That same blush returned full force and Haruhi hesitated to answer. Well, he wasn't _wrong_... but that didn't mean everyone needed to know. "Naruto..."

Instead of picking up on the warning tone in the brunette's voice, Naruto just laughed it off. "Keep at it, Haruhi, I'm sure you'll get 'er!"

Blinking at the short pat she received to her back, bewildered gray eyes watched as the orange-clad ninja-to-be strolled off, the air still tinged with his laugh (and what an _annoying _laugh it was). Sighing heavily, Haruhi hung her head. "Impossible," she muttered. She doubted Naruto was insensitive enough to come out and spill her secret, but she also believed he was enough of an idiot to let something like that slip. No amount of warning would fix that, and she prayed only that the knowledge left his small mind for good.

* * *

"Haruhi-chan!" Even Hinata's shout was as light as a breeze, but Haruhi's ears picked up on it immediately.

Approaching the Hyuuga girl, she offered a smile. "What's up?" Just act casual-- nothing's different. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

The bluenette shook her head and linked her arms behind her back. "Are you coming with us to watch the fireworks?"

"Fireworks?" Haruhi hadn't known there was a festival today-- what in the world were they celebrating _now_?

"There were fireworks left over from the celebration last weekend." Neji's milky eyes flickered toward Haruhi. "Instead of wasting them, the town is holding a second display."

"Neji." Haruhi's eyes narrowed just the slightest, but she suppressed the urge to outright glare at the older boy. She had never really liked him-- he was too confident for his own good and he seemed to belittle Hinata with his mere presence. Actually, he did so to just about everyone; like he was so much better. _Please_.

"So?" Hinata's light tones drew Haruhi back to the present, that same, soft smile beaming hopefully up to her friend.

"Eh? Oh, yeah. Sure." Who could resist. Grinning, Haruhi hooked an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and flicked a glance toward Neji. "Later."

As expected, there was no response. Hinata looked between her friend and relative for a moment before she was tugged away by the former. She turned her sights to Haruhi and tilted her head lightly. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course. What would possibly be wrong?" The grin put in place hardly faltered, but it took much more effort to hold it up. She wasn't fond of lying to Hinata-- in fact, she had never done so that she could recall-- but the truth was something that would probably destroy their friendship. Which was better? Haruhi wasn't sure she was fit to decide.

Unable to find a real answer to the question, Hinata quickly shook her head. There was a certain tension in her friend's embrace, but she couldn't quite place it. Had she done something wrong? Surely Haruhi would have told her if that was the case. Perhaps it was Neji's presence? Her head spun trying to filter through all of the possibilities, and she finally decided that when the time came, Haruhi would come to her.

* * *

Two down, two to go. Yet another time skip awaits us next chapter, so read on~


	3. Don't Give in

"So the exams are finally over." It had been a long, eventful struggle for all of the aspiring shinobi of Konoha, and Anko was proud to be a part of their future, if only in a very minor role. She let out a soft sigh and watched the clouds' shadows pass over the world outside her window. They had all come a long way, but they had so much more to achieve. They were still, in many senses of the word, naive.

Her mind trailed away from the future of the new generation as a whole and focused more on one specific child. Haruhi had grown quite a bit in the past five years and she was as impressed as she was saddened. Every child growing up must lose something, she mused, but it seemed as if Haruhi's mind kept her focused only on the things she had yet to gain. It was only unfortunate that, after five years, not only had Haruhi rejected the idea of confessing her feelings to the other girl, but she had distanced herself quite a bit. Still, Anko was happy to see that the two were still good friends. Too many childhood relations were strained over the years.

That was why she seemed so shocked when the brunette appeared at her door that day. Of course, she invited Haruhi in and offered her a cup of tea, to which the younger one refused. Leaning lightly against the counter, Anko studied the girl's disposition. She looked, in a word, tired.

"What's on your mind?" Anko asked, pressing the matter only lightly. Sometimes Haruhi needed a bit of prodding to reveal what was really troubling her.

"I don't know what to do, Anko." Instead of facing her confidant directly, Haruhi's head bowed and her eyes searched the table in front of her. "Hinata says she's worried about me because I don't act the same anymore, but how am I supposed to?" She had never known that the simple realization of something could affect ones personality so much.

A soft smile settled upon Anko's lips as she crossed the kitchen and placed a hand on the younger one's head. "I can't tell you what to do," she stated. "Only you can decide for yourself what the right course of action is. However, ask yourself this: Is it better to let your relationship fade when you can easily resolve the matter? You've never been a timid girl, Haruhi, I know that much."

What was Anko telling her to do? Take a chance? It didn't seem likely that Hinata would hate her for it, but at the same time it was just as unthinkable that the Hyuuga girl would return the feelings. She gave a heavy sigh and let her forehead hit the table. Anko's advice had always been good, but her doubts led to hesitation that shouldn't have existed. Still, the emotions that built up inside her every time she thought of Hinata couldn't be pushed aside forever and she really _didn't _want to chance losing her best friend.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, standing from her seat, her eyes still avoiding Anko's.

The older female nodded silently and watched as Haruhi let herself out. "Poor girl," she decided, crossing her arms over her chest. _"But she'll be alright."_

* * *

"On a mission?!" What the hell?! Haruhi glared forcefully at the solemn-faced boy in front of her. Of all the times...

Neji stared back, as confused as he was annoyed. He had answered a simple question of 'where's Hinata?' and been subjected to what could only be classified as a small fit in return. "She'll return soon enough." It wasn't a serious mission and little to no danger was involved, so what was this girl getting so worked up about.

"She'll return soon...ugh!" Spinning on her heel, Haruhi marched away from the silent Hyuuga. A mission. He didn't specify what kind or how long it would take-- 'soon' was subjective and could mean many things. For all she knew, another year was soon to Neji.

Her mind muddled in thoughts of her absent friend and what exactly she had been intending to do, Haruhi slowly lost her inspiration. She had been so sure that confessing was the right thing, after her short talk with Anko, but now...now she wasn't so sure. Cursing her self-doubt, not at all used to being so unsure of things, she turned her eyes up to equally-gray skies. It looked like rain, definitely, and that fact brought a small smile to Haruhi's lips. She loved the rain-- everything about it-- and thought perhaps it would help to clear her mind a little.

The first drops of cool liquid pattered against the ground just as the solitary girl found the shade of a tree to duck under. She slipped down to the ground and watched as a light drizzle erupted into an onslaught of spring showers. She grinned faintly as a few children splashed through the puddles in their race for shelter, screaming and laughing wildly at something she couldn't understand-- children had the oddest sense of humor.

A short time passed serenely, the rushing sound of falling water swiftly carrying away her earlier thoughts and worries. Right now, if only for the moment, it seemed as if everything would be alright, no matter how things unfolded. Half-lidded eyes scanned the darkened scenery and soon realized that no one else would be out in a rainstorm like this. The streets were empty and it seemed as if the entire world was hers for the taking. Still, she wished perhaps just one more person was sitting next to her.

Then a flash of muted color, barely distinguishable against the already-dull background, caught her eye and frantic, hushed words drifted to her ears. Squinting slightly through the sheets of rain, she made out the faint outline of three figures dashing through the weather, two of them carrying what looked to be a fourth person. Then, she saw a flash of red break through the dreary surroundings: Kurenai. Alarmed, Haruhi immediately shot to her feet and bolted out into the rain in pursuit of Team Eight.

* * *

"Hinata..." It was what she had feared. Now sitting in a quiet hospital room, her hair and clothes soaked from the downpour, Haruhi reflected back over the information that had been thrown at her by a distressed Kurenai and a concerned doctor.

As soon as he had arrived, Kiba fled back out into the storm to retrieve Tsunade, who rather willingly left her paperwork behind in the interest of healing Hinata the best she could. After the Hokage did all that she could do, she informed Haruhi that the rest would be up to Hinata and that it might be helpful for her to stay by the injured shinobi's side for the night. As if Haruhi intended to do anything but that.

So, now came the hardest part-- the waiting. No one knew when Hinata would wake up-- _if_ she would, though Haruhi absolutely refused to believe she wouldn't-- or if there were damages beyond repair. _It was only a escort mission_, Kurenai had said, _this shouldn't have happened. Not to Hinata._ Not to Hinata, Haruhi could agree with that. She knew, though, as everyone did, that even the apparently easiest of missions could turn drastically wrong in the blink of an eye. The others weren't uninjured, but Hinata definitely took the bulk of the damage.

Haruhi had been angry at first-- at herself, at Hinata's teammates, at the attackers that had ambushed the squad-- but concern slowly melted the rage into grief. She still had so many things to say to the unconscious Hyuuga and now the risk of her never being able to say those things reared its dreadful head. She grasped Hinata's unmoving hand in her own and murmured softly things that she had been too afraid (too _stubborn_) to say to listening ears.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "that to tell you what was on my mind. I didn't mean to push you away, it's just that I..." Her hand tightened against Hinata's considerably as her gaze dropped from the other girl's face to the small space of floor between herself and the bed. "I love you, Hinata."

At first, Haruhi thought it was just her imagination, but the hand clutched in her own twitched and wrapped itself around her fingers. She watched as Hinata's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the waking world. She remained frozen to the spot, unable to talk or move-- disarmed completely with relief.

"Ha-Haruhi-chan?" Her voice was softer than normal, her throat dry from the strain of shouting much more than she was used to during the attack. A faint smile pulled at her lips as she recognized the confirming voice as her best friend's. Her hand relaxed in Haruhi's grip and her eyes moved to the rainy weather outside. "I thought...I heard your voice," she murmured. "It must have been a dream."

"You heard me?" Suddenly, Haruhi was nervous. Had Hinata heard her speaking? But she was unconscious.

"You said that everything would be alright. That...I would wake up soon."

Haruhi recognized the comforting words as Tsunade's last before the Hokage departed. Giving a small sigh of relief, she smiled and withdrew her hand from Hinata's. "Hinata..." No. This wasn't the time and it wasn't the place. She knew now that she had more time as long as she didn't waste it. For now, her friend only needed to focus on recovering.

"What is it?" Blank eyes stared up into wild gray.

"Get better soon," Haruhi said lamely and stood from her seat. "I'll come visit you again tomorrow."

Before she could speak again, quite confused by the sudden departure, Hinata watched the other girl walk calmly but quickly from the room. She sighed softly and pushed herself up into a sitting position as the first rays of sunlight struck through the clear panes of her window.

* * *

The next day, as promised, Haruhi was at her friend's bedside once again. She plopped down with a heavy sigh and slid a glance to Hinata. "Maybe I should go get ambushed," she muttered. "It'd be a lot easier than cleaning a house."

Hinata couldn't help the smile that broke out across her lips. "Tsunade-san said that I'll be able to leave soon," she informed the other girl. "She just wants to make sure that everything is alright."

Before Haruhi could speak again, the door swung open and let in a small group that consisted of Hinata's teammates. Kiba was the first to enter and raised his free hand in greeting. "Hinata! How're you feeling?" Tucked comfortably in his other arm, Akamaru barked his own hello.

Behind him, Shino and Kurenai followed suit, both nodding an acknowledgment to Haruhi as they did. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?" the eldest asked, casting a glance between the two girls.

"Of course not!" Haruhi assured her immediately and loudly. She grinned and sat back in her chair. "I was just checkin' up on Hinata."

"You're feeling better?" the black-haired woman asked, turning her attention to the bed-ridden girl.

The bluenette nodded lightly. "It was nice of you all to come and see me."

"It's customary, when one's teammate is in the hospital," Shino informed her.

"_And_ we were concerned," Kiba added, a little put off by the other boy's laid-back attitude.

Hinata laughed lightly and Haruhi struggled to hide the smile she felt at hearing such a pleasant sound. "Well, it's gettin' pretty crowded in here. I'll see ya later, Hinata."

"Oh, you don't have to leave just because of-"

"It's fine, it's fine," she assured the jounin, waving a hand. She slipped past the three and headed to the door. "I have stuff to do, anyway."

Oblivious as ever, Kiba waved a farewell to the departing shinobi. "Later!"

"See ya," Haruhi said before shutting the door firmly behind her. Letting out a soft sigh, she wondered if her behavior was, perhaps, just a bit too strange. It would all be explained in due time, she told herself, so there was no need to rush.

* * *

Ehh, this chapter drug on forever when I was writing it. Ah, but next chapter we finally get a confession out of this girl! Well, a confession to Hinata, anyway, which is all we need. Read on~


	4. WIthout a Fight

Hinata recovered swiftly and soon her attention was focused, once again, on Naruto. No longer the childish, immature boy he once was, Hinata couldn't help but flush a bit at just the thought of how much he'd grown up over the years. Running her fingers shyly through her long hair-- it had grown so quickly she barely even noticed how long it had gotten-- she waited for the team that would set out. They were looking for Sasuke again, she knew, and it would be a long, difficult struggle for all of them.

"Did ya come to see us off?" Growing up or not, Naruto's voice was still loud.

Nearly jumping, Hinata spun around to come face to face with her crush. Her hand fell from her hair to lightly fiddle with the fingers of her other hand as a blush burned across her face. She nodded and offered a small smile. "Good luck."

Behind him, the rest of his team-- Sakura, Yamato, and Sai-- approached and walked past him ahead to the gate. He grinned down at Hinata and rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry. We'll come back soon after we find Sasuke!"

"Naruto, come on!" Impatient as ever when it came to the blonde, Sakura tapped her foot impatiently.

"We should get going before it gets any later," Yamato agreed.

"See ya, Hinata!" Naruto waved to the quiet girl before joining his teammates and setting out.

Watching the four depart, Hinata remained by the gate just a little longer. _"He'll be back soon," _she thought, _"that's what he said."_ Believing in his words, as she always had, Hinata turned back toward town, giving all the support she could from such a distance.

"Oi, there you are!" Haruhi waved an arm wildly at her friend. "What were you doing all the way out there?"

"Naruto-kun left just now," she explained.

"Oh." Haruhi never really knew how to react hearing such a thing, especially when the news was delivered by a down-trodden Hinata. "Well, he'll be back soon, I'm sure." Of course, whenever Naruto left out on a mission, it was never really assured _when _he would be back and in what condition he would arrive in.

"He will," the Hyuuga agreed, nodding. Though, if it existed at all, her confidence was evident in neither her tone nor her expression.

Haruhi had to agree that this time did seem a bit different, but refused to let that get her or Hinata down. Still, how was she supposed to cheer her friend up? Or, at the very least, distract her from thinking about that annoying boy. An idea forming in her head, she motioned for Hinata to follow her.

The pair walked for quite a while until they reached a rather remote location where few ever ventured. It was perfect for quiet talks, though, and she and Hinata had often come to the peaceful clearing, albeit more when they were children. Haruhi took a seat on a large rock that jutted from the ground while Hinata chose to stand at its base, leaning against the cool surface. The brunette looked down at her friend with a concentration that would raise questions if noticed. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if this was right or not.

"It's still so nice here," Hinata commented, raising her face to the warm sun and closing her eyes. It was one of the only things that hadn't changed since their childhood and it served as a reprieve from the strains of daily life when it got to be too much. Like a secret place only she and her friend knew of; something she would treasure most likely her entire life.

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed in a much quieter tone than she usually spoke in. She let her elbows rest against her knees and sat her chin on interlaced fingers. "Hinata..."

"Huh?" The bluenette tilted her head backward to look up at her friend, who was peering over the rock's edge, which sat about only a meter away from the top of her head, to look down at her. "What is it, Haruhi-chan?"

"I..." It was hard to say when she wasn't riddled with emotions. Before it had been so easy, not only because Hinata wasn't listening, but because she had been overwhelmed with feelings for the girl. Still, the temptation of finally having the confession out in the open was nearly enough to force the words from her lips.

"Is everything alright?" Now she was slightly concerned. Haruhi was _never_ this hesitant with something she had to say.

_"Just say it," _she told herself. _"It won't be difficult once you do. Just tell her you love her, that's all. Say it. Say it!"_ "I love you." By the time Haruhi realized that last part had actually been vocalized, Hinata's shocked expression had turned away from her and back to the ground. She tensed, unsure of what to say or do, and waited for what felt like forever for Hinata to make a move.

"Haruhi-chan," the Hyuuga whispered. Haruhi...loved her? Why? How? Questions that pleaded her to be asked were pushed aside for a statement that was hardly unknown yet potentially should have remained unspoken. "I...I'm flattered...that you would feel that way about me, but I...I love Naruto-kun."

Haruhi mentally flinched at the words, her guts twisting into painful reminders that she had plenty of time _before_ Hinata became so infatuated to say something. No...that was hardly the issue. What was she going to say if Hinata rejected her? She couldn't remember. Something like 'don't worry about it' or something casual like that. This was hardly casual, though, and Haruhi's head spun with thoughts of everything she could have said and done differently to make sure _she _was the one Hinata fell for; that _she_ was the one the Hyuuga girl loved.

"I...I have to go," she said, instead. She couldn't keep her thoughts straight enough to try and hold a normal conversation now and she felt like her mere presence was destroying the sanctity of the secret place they shared.

"W-wait!" Hinata called, but to no avail. Haruhi fled from sight and left her even more upset than she had been previously. Quickly deciding that she had to straighten things out somehow, Hinata followed her friend's steps.

--Line Break--

"Anko-san, please open up," Hinata called through the door, feeling that her knocks wouldn't be urgent enough. A curious expression met her as the door swung open and she quickly bowed. "I'm sorry for disturbing you today, but-"

"You're looking for Haruhi." Of course she was-- why else would Hinata, who she had spoken to only briefly and formally, be at her doorstep. Though, the girl's slightly ruffled state did concern her a bit. "Come on in."

"Thank you," the bluenette murmured, stepping inside as Anko shut the door behind her. She sat in the seat the older female gestured to and fiddled with her fingers for a few moments before speaking. "I didn't have any idea..."

"Of course you didn't," the brunette replied, sitting across from the heiress. "Haruhi tried her best to keep you from finding out."

Hinata frowned at this. Why would Haruhi keep such an important thing from her? Weren't they best friends? They were supposed to tell each other everything, she thought. She shook her head lightly and looked up from the table to Anko, searching the other's eyes for any suggestion of what she should do next. "Do you know where she is?"

"Probably at home," the woman told her. "She stopped by here very briefly, but she wasn't making much sense. I figured it had something to do with you." It wasn't difficult to figure children out, though it was a tad more difficult to reason with and understand them fully.

"I don't know what to do," Hinata confessed. "Harhui-chan has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. What will I do if she...if she..." She couldn't even stand the thought of not seeing Haruhi every day; not talking with her and simply being around her.

Anko smiled slightly and reached across the table to take one of Hinata's hands in hers. Catching the young girl's attention, her lips tugged up just a bit more. "Tell me exactly what you feel for Haruhi."

What she felt for her? Hinata's mouth opened slightly, but no words escaped her throat. If she were to be honest, she wasn't sure she could put what she felt for her friend into words. They had always known, though never said, that they would do anything for each other. The other's happiness always came before everything else and everyone else. Was she dedicated to Haruhi? Perhaps admiring of her? She didn't know. It was like everything she felt for Naruto, only more...honest. It was almost like she was in love with her best friend.

Anko watched silently as the expression from Hinata's face changed from distressed to realization and finally settled on shocked. When Hinata's head finally raised again, the older woman nodded and released her hand. No sooner did she sit back in her chair than the young Hyuuga stood and bowed, shouting a quick 'thank you' as she ran out.

* * *

Hinata's blood pumped through her veins as she dashed through Konoha's streets. A path she would usually walk calmly down blurred by her in an instant. She only hoped Haruhi would listen to her. Worry and uncertainty nearly pouring from her lips, accompanied by heavy pants from running so quickly, Hinata disregarded all formality and pushed through the front door of Haruhi's home.

"Haruhi-chan!" she shouted out, her soft voice raising only slightly as a result. Dread filling her as she received no response, she forced her body to wait...wait for something, wait for _anything_.

Then, suddenly, a head stuck out from a room down the hall. Solemn gray eyes studied the panting figure in her doorway, a frown touching down on her face. She hadn't fully expected Hinata to follow her home so soon and she wasn't sure she wanted to face this conversation quite yet. However, she couldn't rightly ignore the other girl's presence, or push her away even more.

Giving a small sigh of relief, Hinata met her friend halfway in the hall. She thought for a moment of what to say, pressured by Haruhi's insistent stare, but all words fled from her mind as soon as she grasped them. She wondered if it had been this difficult for the normally straight-forward girl. She then tried to imagine holding such a realization in for so many years and wondered just how Haruhi had managed.

Just as the brunette was about to ask if there was something in particular Hinata wanted, her lips found themselves pressed against another pair. More correctly, Hinata's. It took a second for her to realize what was happening, but when everything finally clicked, her eyes widened. "What...?"

Hinata stepped back, her face redder than anytime before. She looked off to the side and drew her arms behind her back. "I...talked to Anko-san," she explained.

Anko. Haruhi would have to remember to thank her the next time she saw her. For feeling like she would never be able to smile again only a few minutes ago, the brunette was breaking out in a wide grin. She closed the distance between Hinata and herself and pulled her friend into another, chaste kiss. Hinata's arms wrapped around her neck and she tugged the Hyuuga closer. Definitely needed to thank her.

* * *

If there was any part of this story that was extremely crappy, please excuse it due to the fact that I think I'm delirious. I have no idea what illness I've been struck with, but it's increasingly irritating to try and think with it. And, before I start on some sort of rant, I'm just going to ask that you leave your reviews and I hope you enjoyed yourselves.


End file.
